Worldwide
by soscenegirl
Summary: Gabriella's dad got offered a job in new york so she has to move, a thousand miles away from her boyfriend troy. "We'll be together someday, somehow."
1. And now were standing in the rain

"Gabriella, you can't go." The boy said to me.

"Troy, I have to. My dad got transfered and I'm not allowed to stay by myself." I replied, my hair soaking wet from the rain.

"Stay with Taylor or something, you can't leave me." He purred.

"Troy, I- i have to go." I said, running my hair swinging on my back.

"Gabriella!" He yelled, but I was already halfway down the block.

"Uh." My face in discust, i fell on the steps of the porch, crying, dying.

I sat on the porch, my face covered in water 90% of it was tears.

I finally got up and went into the house, i shook off my sneakers and snuck upstairs.

I'm leaving tomorrow, tomorrow i'm leaving albuquerque, to go to new york.

Troy's going to college here, he has no intention of going somewhere fancy.

I didn't either until my dad got accepted into some better job.

I wonder how this relationship is going to work, him in albuquerque me in NY.

So many girls want him, and I have to stop him from falling into their keep.

What if they get to him? How is this going to work? Ugh! I put my head into my pillow..This will never work with us being in different places.

I'll really miss being with him, i don't know how this is going to work.

"Why do we have to move?" I asked outloud, I hate my dad and his stupid job opportunities.

But I want him to be happy, I mean more shopping fo rme right?

UH, don't let me fool myself. Love is way more important to me, i love troy.

Sometimes I don't know why I stick around with him so much but our love is still worth it.

My plane leaves tomorrow, and then I'm gone.

*Tomorrow*

*At the airport, Troy drove with them, but he brought his own car*

Troy hasnt said anything to me, I havent said anything to him.

I got out, my parent's went to the restroom, troy looked at me, my eyes started to water.

I tried to tell him goodbye but he stopped me. "Wait'a'minute, before you tell me anything How was your day?"

"Cause, I've been missing you by my side."

"Troy stop." I replied to his singing.

"I'll be thinking about you worldwide."

"Stop, your going to make me cry." I told him.

"Don't cry baby." He wiped the tears from my eyes.


	2. Hello to the new mansion

**Lately, it seems like nobody cares for this story, so I'm not sure If i should cancel it or not. **

How could he tell me not to cry? He's the love of my life, I don't believe he's going to throw it away.

"We'll be together someday, somehow." He told me, the words echoed in my small head.

"How?" I asked, I didn't want to give it up. It seemed unusual for him not to care.

"Some how, now go, your parents don't want to wait." He said smiling, slightly pushing me away.

"Troy, I love you." I said, shaking.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, I love you too." He answered, squeezing me into a tight hug.

A warm tear fell down my cheek, it wasn't of joy either.

"Gabi! C'mon, our plane is just about ready to jet!" My mom yelled to me.

I nodded and let go of him, I slowly walked away. I didn't want to go.

**_5 minutes later, they arrived on the plane and they were already settled._**

I stared out the window with so many questions, starting with "Why?"

Why couldn't my dad just stay in one place, money isn't the answer. I matter too, I wish I could jump off of a ledge.

"Honey, smile. We're leaving _Albuquerque_ to go to your dream place." My mom murmered to me.

"Smile? Smile when I'm leaving my boyfriend? My best friend, and my school? No, bullshit." I said, letting my anger control me.

_My mom didn't say anything about the cursing, she probably wanted to know why I was so heartbroken, my mom and dad barely liked troy. and if they were to treat him like family it was occasionally, I didn't care what they thought, because I loved him. and He was supposed to 'Love' me too, so why is he so cool about this? I felt my face flash red as I thought about those questions._

"Everyone, buckle your seat belts, the plane is about to take off." The lady in the front demanded.

I sighed, there was no turning back now. Even if they weren't taking off my parents would have been all in my face yelling at me for trying.

**Third Person Pov**

Gabriella silently drifted off, they weren't half way to _Albuquerque. Her 'silent' sleep was ruined by a dream._

_(Gabriella is standing watching Troy and some blonde haired girl make out, she was ready to blow)_

_"Troy, what are you doing?" She asked loudly._

_"I'm moving on gabriella, I can't wait for you forever." He replied, as he stopped kissing the girl._

_"Your forgetting?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

><p>Startled by the harsh dream, she woke up just in time to see that the plane had landed.<p>

**Gabriella POV**

"Did you even buy a house?" I asked, not even wanting to get off the plane.

"Yes, in fact its a mansion. My boss brought it when he found out i'm leaving everyone in _Albuquerque." My dad told me._

This move had just gotten better, a Mansion? Wow, but the fact that I had to make new friends and be greeted into a new school made it sink.

"Dad, I'm sorry I'm acting like such a brat but, I just can't bare one day without Troy." I said, ashamed of how I was treating my family.

"No, i know. Its hard, you'll meet someone else and he will too." He announced to me.

"Hey! We haven't even broke up, its going to be a long distance relationship, well was thanks for givin' me bad luck." I said, almost ready to break down again.

My mom stared at my dad with a 'Why would you say that' look.

"Honey, Troy isn't going to forgive about you." My mother reassured me, rubbing my back.

"I know, but its possible." My dad added, and my mom smacked him upside the head.

"Curt, go get a taxy and let me talk to gabi." My mom demanded my dad, he walked away obeying what she had said.

"Honey, I know its hard. Its going to be okay, your going to be sad and then it will be just like your right next to eachother with those long distance calls. Troy is going to come visit, and visit and visit, you guys remind me of me and your fathers relationship." She preached to me.

"You moved away, and never saw him again?" I asked.

"No, his mother disliked me and forbidded our love." She replied unexpectedly.

"and?" I asked, this story wasn't helping two quarters.

"He fought everyone and everything to be with me." She said smiling.

"Good, I thought something else was going to happen." I said laughing, hugging her.

I felt so much better knowing my mom knew what i was going through.

"Taxi!" My dad called to us, and we ran into the yellow vehicle.

My dad told the Taxi driver our destination and he sped off.

My phone started to vibrate and it read troy.

_"Hey babe, missing you already. Have you made it to new york yet?" _

_"Yes, I have. and I miss you too, alot." _

_"So where are you now?"_

_"In the Taxi, driving to our mansion"_

_"Wow, that's big, don't forget about me tho'."  
><em>

I let out a big smile and replied: _How could I forget you?_

"Were finally here! Its beautiful!" My mom shouted, dodging out of the car.

"Whoah." I said smiling, it was nothing like I've ever seen before. Its the closest mansion i'll ever be close to.

I was now not sad about moving, this house was beautiful and I guess I should trust troy.

I needed to call Taylor, so I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dashed into the house.

"Hello?" Taylor answered.

"Tay! This mansion, is beautiful." I bragged.

"Mansion? I thought it was a house." She asked.

"No, its a mansion! Its huge." I said giggling running up the huge staircase.

"Wow, your lucky. Now that you moved my math partner is Sharpay."

"Wow, I'm sorry." I said, feeling very sorry for my best friend.

"Its okay, she changed a little bit anyway." Taylor replied, a relieved voice she had.

"I'm going to settle in, call you back later." I said hanging up.

They had already had everything in the house, all the beds.

My dad had nice co-workers, even setting up the house for him was nicer then i'd ever be treated.

My room was bu-ti-ful, it was purple and had almost everything I dreamed of in it.

Even a window bed thingy, and a swing bed. I was in paradise.

"Mom, look at my room." I yelled, in a 'check it OUT' tone.

"I know, its wonderful." She said smiling, but then it died.

"Whats wrong mom?" I asked, sitting on my new bed.

"It's just, i'm going to miss my work." She argued.

"You should have told dad." I said, but I'm glad she didn't I loved it here already.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like this chapter? I felt like it could have been longer and it could have had more of a meaning, anyways reveiw <strong>_


	3. Someone New

_A/N: Sorry about the wait, I bet you all hate me, I bet you all never want to lay an eye on this story again. I am back! My laptop is working now, I'm back and better than ever._

* * *

><p>"I know, it's just your dad has been dreaming about this job move for almost 3 years." She told me.<p>

"Doesn't your opinion matter too?" I asked her, tugging on my bed sheets.

"Yeah, but I want your father to be happy so, I guess I have to let it all go." My mom cracked, a tear in her eye.

"Just like I have to let Taylor, Troy and everything else go." I murmered.

"Hey Gabriella, You gotta let that go." She told me, getting snappy.

"C'mon mom, you and I both know we didn't want to move. And plus, I had no word in this, None!"

"You don't need any word in this Gabriella, You're 17 years old! Stay in a childs place." She snapped.

"I'm not a child anymore, I'm getting tired of never having a word in anything." I cried.

"Well, I'm sorry but your opinion doesn't take a place." She grumbled storming out of the room.

"Of course." I sighed, looking around the room, "Ugh!" I yelled.

I'm going to miss Troy, Taylor, and the school drama, and Albuquerque's bipolar weather days. And just everything, and my parents didn't care, they didn't care at all, now I have no word into any changes my life has? What was that all about, why is my life doing this to me, what have I done? Nothing, exactly.

* * *

><p><strong>Troy's POV:<strong>

**"**I cant believe she's gone man." I sighed to Chad.

"I know, I felt the same way when Madeline Left last year, But then I met Taylor." He patted my back.

"If you are suggesting that i meet someone new, it isn't going to happen." I told him, giving him a look.

"Well, dude. What if Gabriella doesn't come back? What then, you going to be lonely forever?"

"Don't even think like that, I will wait if I have to." I remarked. Ms. Darbus made her way towards us.

"Ms. Montez is gone, so she shouldn't be interrupting our class, drop it until lunch time." She snapped.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus." We both had a frantic say.

* * *

><p>5 Minutes later a tall girl walked in, her Blonde Sharpay Like curls bounced on her shoulders, as she walked pass me I could smell her Lilac perfume following behind her. She was wearing A highlighted Pink tank, a multicolored tube top over it, and surprisingly small shorts. Her choice of fashion made me shiver, her hair looked perfectly done, and soft. She reminded me of Gabriella. She had to be new, she was different.<p>

"Okay, class this is our new student. Would you like to tell us your name?" Ms. Darbus asked the girl.

"Oh Okay." She chuckled, her face red. I could tell she was shy, "Eh, hello. I'm Alleigh."

"Beautiful name, everyone greet Alleigh, and treat her nicely." Ms. Darbus spat.

"Hello Alleigh." The whole class mermered. I just sat and stared at her.

"Find a seat." Ms. Darbus demanded her, she quickly took a seat next to me.

Chad bumped me, "Not going to find someone new huh?" I rolled my eyes at him.

I could still smell her Lilac scent. She quickly tapped the desk with her purple painted nails.

"Habit Huh?" I asked her, She shook and smiled nervously, "Yeah."

"Cute." I laughed. "You know you don't have to to be so nervous right?" I reassured her. She didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor's Point Of View.<strong>

New girl, and Troy was already hitting on her. I wish Gabriella was still here, I can already see what's going to happen. Troy is falling for her already and he barely knows her. The bell rang and we all shot out of our seats, I managed to grab Alleigh's shoulder before she could head out of the door.

"Hey, you know the guy you sit by right? His name is troy." I told her.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute, why?" She questioned my appearance.

"Oh nothing, but don't get involved with him. I hear he's bad." I lied.

She looked down, "Are you sure?" "He seems nice." She asked.

"Trust me, I know Troy. Me and him have been friends since elementary school."

As she turned away I got a quick picture of her face and sent it to Gabi with the caption: _New girl who is hitting on Troy._

_G: Wow, she looks exactly like someone I had a dream about on the plane earlier._

_T: Really? Weird, what happened in the dream?_

_G: Well, she was kissing Troy._

_T: Dude! That is weird because he was hitting on him today._

_G: She's New?_

_T: Yeah._

_G: Well, I'll text you later. I have to go to a dinner with my dads boss._

_T: Have fun! I'll keep an eye on her._

_G: You do that, Bye TayTay!_

_T: Bye Girl._

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Lunch, Alleigh's Point of view.<strong>_

I stumbled through a bunch of students as I went to go find a seat, there was no where to sit, nowhere.

A girl with sandy beach brown hair came upon me, she had glasses that sat on top of her green eyes.

"Hey I'm Kelsi." She greeted me. "I'm Alleigh, and I'm new here to East Middleton." I explained to her.

"I see, You want to come sit with me? I'm usually sitting alone because I'm not a people person."

"Sure, you and me should get along great." I smiled.

As me and her were walking to the table I bumped into that same familiar guy that i sat by earlier.

"It's you again huh?" He asked, a long sexy smirk came across his face.

"I don't think me and you should be talking, we are two different people with two different personalities."

"Well then, you don't have to be so rude." He laughed, I rolled my eyes and caught up with Kelsi.

"Who is that guy and why is he bothering me?" I asked sitting next to Kelsi.

"Oh, him, he's troy. He's nice." She told me.

"Oh well, Taylor is that her name said he's bad." I spat confused.

"She only said that because Troy has a girlfriend, and whenever someone pretty comes Taylor feels intimidated for her best friend so she makes sure no one gets in Gabriella's way." Kelsi explained.

"His girlfriend's name is Gabriella? Does she go to school here." I asked, I was desperate to know more about this Gabriella girl.

"Yeah, she moved away yesterday, so if you are thinking about making a move on Troy i'd at least wait. Even I know what him and Gabriella had is too strong to break now."

"Who said I was going to go after him?" I asked her with questioning eyes.

"Well, I'm kind of smart in case you haven't noticed." I noticed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriella's Point of view.<strong>

Whoever this Alleigh girl is she better stay away from Troy, why did I have to move. I knew this was going to happen, and why does she look like the girl that was in my dream, what if Troy does forget about me? I filed myself with questions that still had no intention on getting answered as I hopped out of the shower roaming suitcases for something to wear to dinner.

A dress, a graphic tee? No that' too sloppy for a dinner.

I found a tube top, and some shorts, and some sandals. How cute, I threw them on and straightened my hair with mute smokey eyed makeup. Failing at keeping my style the way it was, and not just changing. Usually I would wear a polo and some jeans and some kind of vans or converse. Cutie Pie was just not my style.

"Come on down sweetie, your fathers guest are here for dinner!" My mom called down from the bottom of the stairs, I quickly walked down as I saw she was dressed up too, she had on white jeans and a blouse on. My mom had certainly changed her style for the dinner too, because she wouldn't be wearing anything like that.

My dad had on a black suit, which was weird for him too because usually both of my parents dress like 18 year old's which was odd too! Everything was just not making sense.

I sat down next to my mom and the conversation began, "I'm glad everyone decided to move, and I'm happy everyone agreed on this job chance." My dads boss lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well, actually I wasn't reall-." My mom kicked me under the table, "What Gabriella was going to say was, she's really happy for her Fathers career to be moving up like this." My mom backed my words up.

"That isn't what I was going to say at all, but okay?" I laughed, sitting back in a comfortable position. My mom put her head close to mine and whispered, "Gabriella Marie Montez, Show your manners and show them now."

I whispered back to her, "Mom I'm not going to change myself because we're having a dinner with a stranger, for a stupid job that dad shouldn't have got in the first place."

My mom was hurt but she continued smiling for my Fathers sake. "Exactly." I laughed, "Anyways, I'm done with this dinner, so I'll just be up in my room talking to my friends." I smirked getting up from the table.


End file.
